SSW: Super Smash Wrestling
by Raeror
Summary: Competitors battle it out for the World Smash Championship! Current Roster: Faces (Good Guys): Mario,Luigi,Pit,Palutena,Zelda. Heels (Bad Guys): Bowser, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong. More Wrestlers To Be Introduced
1. Intros

SMASH CITY ARENA

The arena crowed was milling in, not sure of what to expect.

At first, it was nothing more than just a few network deals, some online news articles quickly disregarded.

And then, the ads started.

Ads of a promising, exciting new promotion.

One that could change the world.

And its symbol would be just a ball, with one line going up, and one line going across.

SSW, your new favorite piece of weekly entertainment.

So as soon as the crowd settled, all eyes fell upon a 20x20 square ring. Just waiting for someone to come down the entrance ramp, from behind the large electronic wall.

When www . youtube watch?v =jLspUgOz4Ak

2 men came out of the entrace and down to the ring.

One was tall, bald, and rather old, walking with rather a strut and a wild grin.

The other, who looked actually to be a teenager, with his small and scrawny build, slick, shiny black hair, was walking much more professionally with a stoic attitude. He even carried a briefcase.

After stepping into the ring, the old man pulled out a microphone.

A moment for the crowed to quite down, and then...

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out tonight, and congratulations, for your are the first set of what will soon be MILLIONS, of people, to witness the excitement, and extravagance that is SSW.

My name... is Master McHand. And what I came to talk to you for today, is about SSW.

SSW stand for Super Smash Wrestling, but it will soon be called TGSOE, The Greatest Show On Earth.

For we are going to deliver the _action,_ the _drama_ , the pulse pounding entertainment that leaves you on the edge of your seat, just begging for more!

And with me by my side-" He put his hand on his partner. "Is a very busy man. Who will be graving your eyes every night as the General Manager, Ring Announcer, Interviewer and Color Commentator, I give to you, Mac Little!"

Mac smiled and nodded as the crowd gave him a small applause.

"And Mac I understand that you have something of importance in that little briefcase of yours. Mind showing it to everyone?"

"Oh, yes." Was Mac's quick reply.

Opening up the briefcase, Mac revealed a championship belt. The 2-lined ball was displayed prominently in the center.

"THIS," McHand thundered at the top of his lungs, "IS THE WORLD SMASH CHAMPIONSHIP!" He displayed it high above his head.

A bracket suddenly appeared on the TitanTron at the entrance. It appeared to be a single tournament bracket of 8.

"8 people will put their bodies, their hearts, their minds, their SOULS, all on the line! Just to be able to say they were the first ever WORLD CHAMPION!

And now, let's meet our competitors! Mac, if your please!"

Mac got out a piece of paper. "Ah-hem.

FROM BROOKLYN, NEW YORK, WEIGHING IN AT 125 POUNDS,

MARIO!"

www . youtube watch?v=mnipB_8Br8U

A small, round Italian man came walking down the ramp. He wore red overall with yellow buttons over a blue shirt and brown shoes. His huge brown mustache covered his lip.

Stepping into the ring, he shook hands with both Mac and McHand, before going over to a corner, stepping onto the top rope, and raising his hands in the air, with the crowd cheering non-stop.

"Mac waited for the crow to die down and then,

FROM BROOKLYN, NEW YORK, WEIGHING IN AT 115 POUNDS,

HE IS THE BROTHER OF MARIO,

LUIGI!"

www . youtube watch?v=HNcu4IjNjsY

A taller, slimmer man can down the entrance. Other than his build, the only way to distinguish the two was Luigi wore a green undershirt, and his mustache was halved, while Mario's was in 4ths.

Once getting in the ring, the two bros hugged it out.

"Mario, Luigi, welcome to SSW! How does it feel?" McHand asked.

"Oh my-a goodness, it feels a-wonderful!" Mario responded. "Thank you-a so much for letting us into the company."

"We feel so humbled to be in front of so many-a people." Luigi added. "Moma, Papa, can you see us on TV? Just a shout out to you, the rest of our family, and all our friends!"

"And we, as brothers do swear to entertain these-a people as much as possible each and-a every week-"

The lights went out, shrouding the arena in darkness.

www . youtube watch? v= OCkeFVhVbqY

The spotlight fell at the top of the entrance ramp.

And a large yellow, ferocious beast slowly sauntered down. He had black spike bands on his wrists, as well as black knee pads and shoes. He was wearing a brown sleeveless jacket that said BAYOU BEAST and had a silhouette of his face.

All four men in the ring looked confused. "Was he supposed to come out this early?" McHand to Mac.

"I don't think so, thank God he's walking slow, I'll try to cover it up." Mac whispered back.

"FROM THE EVERGLADES FLORIDA,

WEIGHING IN AT 538 POUNDS,

BOWSER!"

Stepping over the top rope, Bowser got into the ring, and swiped the mic away from Mario.

"Yeah Bowser great to be here first night yadayadayada.

So, here's the thing:

I was at home last week, babysitting my endless amount of kids, with no mother to help mind you, when suddenly, the phone rings. So I pick it up, and for the next 5 minutes my ear is flooded with, 'Oh Bowser come to SSW its the next big thing everyone is talking about it there's gonna be great competition.'

So you come out here, make your little hello speech, and bring out THESE 2 SHRIMPS? And there's only 8 of us in total? Jus, Jus. Just gimme the belt right now." Bowser said, openly reaching for it.

"I-a doubt it would fit around your fat ass." Luigi replied nonchalantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO went the entire arena.

Bowser was livid. "That's alot of talk for someone whose head barely comes up to my knee, stickbug!

Mario jumped in, hotblooded. "My head doesn't need to reach your-a knee for my a-foot to reach your-a ass!"

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM. The crowd was cheering as the 3 seemed to get in fighting stances.

"NONONOONONONONONNO!" McHand got in-between them, breaking it up. "Save it for later boys!"

All of a sudden, Bowser let out a big,hearty,booming laugh, surprising everyone. "You know what? Those jokes were actually too good to stay mad at. I'ma ill yall in the tournament if I get my hands on ya, but yall, ya got tonight. I will give you guys tonight."

Bowser walked over to a corner and leaned back on the turnbuckles, looking at the entrance ramp.

"Well, with that out of the way, lets introduce the next challenger." Mac said, getting the show on the road.

"FROM KONG ISLAND, MADAGASCAR,

HE WEIGHED IN THIS MORNING AT 496 POUNDS,

DONKEY KONG!"

www . / watch ?v=6K6PnejXNGw

A giant brown gorilla came storming to the ring, wearing a red and yellow tie with DK on it.

As he got to the arena floor, Donkey Kong looked to his sides, and made a huge grin.

Suddenly, he sprang up over the top rope and crashed into the ring, knocking everyone inside off their feet.

Expect Bowser, who was laughing and clapping all by himself in the corner. "Howya doing big man?!"

Kong responded with loud grunts and beating his chest.

"Can we please have the next competitor come out?" Mac said, getting back to one knee.

"Okay, I'm good. Ah-hem.

FROM LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA,

WEIGHING IN AT 132 POUNDS,

PIT!"

www . youtube watch? v = dOg2NWQgltI

A young boy, it didn't look to be older than Mac, came from behind the curtain.

He was wearing a white tunic, with brown cuffs and sandals.

He took time to hi-five fans coming down the ramp, and then ran to the floor and slid under the ropes into the ring.

"Howdy everyone, thanks for the warm welcome!"

Bowser just kinda rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lets get the show on the road..."

"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT,

FROM LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA

SHE WEIGHED IN AT 190 POUNDS,

PALUTENA!"

watch?v=nFqMFlAVYAg

A tell beautiful lady with flowing green hair came gracefully walking down. She wore a white dress with gold ornament coming across the hip.

Pit couldn't believe his eyes. "Lady Palutena! You're here too? That's amazing!"

She kiss him on the cheeck. "Didn't think I would miss out on all the fun did you?"

Palutena turned to Mac. "We were tag team champs in the indies."

McHand shook her hand. "Well, congrats on the reunion you two."

Mario couldn't help but notice Bowser and Donkay Kong absolutely drooling over Palutena. "Those-a two are a real couple of clowns, aren'ta they Luigi?

Luigi?"

"I-a wonder if she's into Italians..."

"LUIGI!" Mario whooped him upside the head. "We are in public for crying out loud..."

"OUR NEXT COMPETITOR!" Mac announced "FROM GERUDO VALLEY, NEW MEXICO

WEIGHING IN AT 392 POUNDS,

GANONDORF!"

www . youtube watch?v=kr-I76OxsVg

A tall, stout, green man in dark armor and red cape came sauteing down.

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Not a bad look carrot top! Not bad at all..."

Ganondorf climbed up onto the ring apron. As he was about to step into the ring,

he thought better of it, and jumped back down.

McHand was taken aback "Wait, just where do you think your going?"

Ganondorf walked around the ring to the commentary table. Seeing an empty chair, he pulled up a seat, and propped his legs up on the announce table.

"JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN ITS TIME TO FIGHT!" He shouted.

Mac was cringing. "That was my seat..."

McHand tapped his shoulder. "Last one Mac. Let's get to the matches already..."

"Okay...

OUR LAST CONTESTANT...

FROM HYRULE, WASHINGTON,

SHE WEIGHED IN THIS MORNING AT 120 POUNDS,

ZELDA!"

www . youtube watch?v=MLt7Rxl0GtE

A girl in a purple and white dress with bronze shoulder pads came walking down to the ring.

"Oooooo Pit, she looks about your age. You gonna try to reel her in?" Palutena "whispered." All Pit could do was blush.

Zelda stepped into the ring, giving the arena crowd a wide wave.

McHand took the mic. "Okay then, now that we have all met and introduced ourselves, I think its time for a match!"

The bracket on the Titan Tron zoomed in on a head to head match-up.

The faces of all the competitors started randomly spinning on the 2 slots.

"THE FIRST MATCH,

WE BE...


	2. Pit vs Luigi

"PIT

VS.

LUIGI!"

"Woah! I don't even have to wait!" Pit said, as the other wrestlers started clearing the ring. "Good luck Pit!" Palutena said.

Mario patted his brother on the back. "First one up bro! You nervous?"

Luigi gulped. "Not gonna lie, just a little."

"Don'ta worry, u got this!" Mario gave him the thumbs up as walked out the ring.

"I NEED MY REF OUT HERE!" McHand called. "GW, where are you?"

A tiny little black, paper like person came from out of the timekeepers area and dashed into the ring.

"Is that supposed to be the ref?" Bowser asked. "It look like just stepping 10 feet of him could make him fall over."

"Oh, ole GW is the best ref in the business. Go get em GW!"

After making sure both competitors were ready, GW had the bell rung.

Mac put on his commentary headset. "Okay, lets get started! With out first match.

Oh, and there is the pre-match handshake. Show of respect between the two men."

Pit and Luigi skipped around the ring one time and loosened up. As they met in the center of the ring, Luigi swung with a quick right jab.

Pit weaved back, and dodged it, and another jab, and another, and another...

"Luigi trying to take it to Pit early, but nothing's connecting!"

Pit went in for a chop to the chest. Luigi blocked it wit his left arm. Luigi tried a kick to Pit's chest, but Pit caught him by the ankle.

A brief pause,

Luigi jumped into the air and aimed for a kick straight at Pit's head. Pit ducked underneath, and kneed Luigi right in the chest!

Mario winced. "YESSS!" Went Palutena. "OOOH! A hard shot to the ribs, and Pit strikes first!" Mac said.

As Luigi doubled over, Pit grabbed him in a headlock, and tried to sink to a knee. Luigi elbowed Pit in the stomach a few times, but Pit held the hold.

Walking into the ropes and bouncing off, Luigi got the separation by pushing Pit away from him. Pit ran across the ring, slingshotted off the ropes,

and hit Luigi with a flying shoulder tackle, knocking him off his feet, and sending him to the ground with a hard thud.

"Pit getting the early advantage in this match!" Mac called.

Pit ran back across the ring, coming off the ropes again as Luigi got to all fours. Running with momentum, Pit jumped up and over Luigi, onto the top rope, flipped off, and landed flat on Luigi's back, crushing him against the mat.

"Pit breaks out the lionsault! He may have Luigi if he can Pin him here!"

Pit grabbed his own ribs. "Oh, bad idea, bad idea!" Taking a moment for the pain to subside, Pit rolled Luigi over on his back and went for the pin.

Numbers appeared over GW's head. 1...

2...

Luigi got his shoulder up, and the numbers disappeared.

Pit picked Luigi back up to his feet, and put him into one off the ring corners.

Standing on the 2nd ropes, Pit starting making it rain blows furiously down on Luigi's head.

"WHOOOO!" Palutena was clapping. "You've got this Pit!"

"C'MON LUIGI!" Mario was pounding the apron. "FIGHT BACK!"

GW was getting closer to the 5-count disqualification. 3,

4,

Pit sprang back down, rang across the ring to the opposite corner, and came charging back. He jumped up and sailed right into Luigi with a viscous elbow.

Luigi plopped down, seat first. Pit grabbed the top rope, jump onto it, and sprang back down, crashing feet first into Luigi.

"Pit just laying right into Luigi!" Mac said. "Pit's dragging Luigi into the center of the ring. Here's 1, here's 2. did he,

no! Luigi just kicks out at 2."

Pit picked Luigi up, and brought him over to the ropes. Hooking Luigi's arm on the top rope, Pit starting repeatingly just chopping away, aiming strike after strike all around Luigi's midsection.

Pit rang back across the ring, slingshotted back, ran full speed ahead,

and Luigi dove out of the way!

Pit went FLYING between the second and middle ropes, and landed right on the arena floor!

"Luigi, finally able to escape an attack! It looked like, like Pit was going for a drop kick, and flew straight out of the ring! Luigi buys himself some time!" Mac called.

Bower roared with laughter. "Eeeeeh, check this out man! Flying Monkeys in 3D!"

"YEEEEAH! THERE WE GO LUIGI! GET BACK IN THIS!" Mario fist-pumped the air.

Palutena was getting nervous. "PIT! PICK YOURSELF UP! DON'T LET HIM GET BACK IN THIS!"

Pit was still down, holding his head and upper back, as GW counted to 10. 5,

6,

7,

8,

Pit got back to his feet...

9,

and dove back into the ring.

Luigi was back on his feet, using the turnbuckle to lean on. Sensing his chance Luigi went into attack mode.

"Lugi going on the offensive, and there's the quick strikes! NOW they are connecting!"

Quick jabs to the chins, the a hook to the the stomach. Pit doubled over, and Luigi hit him with an uppercut, the pop sounding all around the arena.

Pit fell back, bounced off the rope, came back forward,

and Luigi grabbed his his shoulders, tucked his head underneath Pit's chin, and fell down.

"Jawbreaker!"

Pit fell into the ropes again, bounced back off,

Luigi quickly got back to his feet, stepped back, and caught Pit flush on the jaw with a kick.

"Superkick!"

Pit was sent again careening into ropes, bouncing back off, wobbling,

in a fluid motion, Lugi scooped Pit up and slammed him on his back,

"POWERSLAM! LUGI GOING FOR THE COVER! 1,2,

PIT KICKS OUT! HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Lugi picked Pit up by the arm, and took him over to the corner. Sitting on the top turnbuckle, Lugi, still holding onto Pit's arm, stood up, carefully motioned both his feet to the side, stepped on the top rope, and jumped off, using his other hand to club Pit right between the shoulder blades.

"Luigi breaking out Old School!"

Pit sunk to his knees. Luigi got him in a front-facelock and grabbed Pit by the side of his belt.

Luigi jumped back, slamming Pit's face into the 2nd turnbuckle.

"DDT! DDT INTO THE TURNBUCKLE! PIT MIGHT BE OUT!"

Luigi grabbed Pit's legs and lifted them up, the grabbing Pit by the waist. After hoisting Pit up, Luigi walked from out of the corner into the middle of the ring, holding Pit upside down.

Lugi sunk to his knees, dropping Pit flat on his head!

"TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT! HERE'S 1,2

PIT POWERS OUT AT 2! HE POWERS OUT AT 2!"

Luigi looked lost. He didn't know what to do next.

"DO THE STOMP! DO THE STOMP!" Mario called out.

Luigi scrambled back to the corner up to the top rope. Leaping off the top rope, Luigi planted both of his feet right into Pit's chest! Pit writhed around in pain.

"YEAH MAN! YOU NAILED THE GOOMBA STOMP!" Mario called out.

"Wait, Green Missile, I HAVEN'T USED GREEN MISSILE YET BRO!"

"OH YEAH, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT TOO! USE IT! USE IT!"

"WATCH OUT PIT!" Palutena called out, pounding the apron. "GET UP!"

Luigi stepped out onto the apron. "ITS MISSILE TIME BABY!"

The entire arena was on their feet as Luigi climbed the ropes. Turning away from the ring, Luigi face the crowd and made two L's with his hands. Then he jumped, flipped over, and

"PIT ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! PIT ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! LUIGI LANDS STOMACH FIRST! OH MY GOD! PIT JUST DODGED A BULLET, AND LUIGI JUST CRASHED AND BURNED!"

Crawling to the ropes, Pit leaned on them and got up back on his feet.

Lugi got on one knee. Pit ran charged, and drop kicked Luigi right the the face.

Instead of going for the pin, Pit ran over to the left, bounced off the ropes, and hit Luigi with a leg drop.

"Leg drops Luigi, COVERS, 1,

2,

LUIGI OUT AT 2!"

Pit picked Luigi up, and ran to the ropes. Jumping into these second rope, Pit held his hands out in a catching motion...

"HERE COMES PIT, GOING FOR A SPRINGBOARD STUNNER!

OH, LUIGI COUNTERED, LUIGI COUNTERS WITH A KNEE TO THE BACK!"

Stopping Pit in his tracks, Lugi turn him around, leapt into the air, and landed a kick rick to the side of Pit's head.

"ENZIGURI BY LUIGI! FOLLOW UP WITH THE COVER!

1,

2,

PIT OUT AT 2! HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!"

Luigi went up to the top rope again, flashing his L's in his hands again.

"LUIGI GOING FOR GREEN MISSILE AGAIN! WILL IT WORK THIS TIME!

LUIGI JUMPS, SPINS!

OH, PIT GOT HIS KNEES UP, PIT CAUGHT HIM WITH THE KNEES!"

Luigi rolled over, gasping for air.

Pit walked out onto the apron. Grabbing the top rope, Pit flipped over and landed on Lugi back first.

"HITS THE SENTON! 1,

2,

LUIGI JUST MANAGES TO KICK OUT! PIT ALMOST HAD HIM!"

Pit grabbed Luigi, lifted him up, holding him onto his shoulders. Pit threw Luigi into the air, fell back,

and his knees hit Luigi right on the jaw!

"WHAT A MANEUVER!

1,

2,

3! THREE THREE! PIT GOT HIM, PIT GOT HIM!

PIT WINS!"

www . youtube watch? v = dOg2NWQgltI

Palutena slid into the ring and gave Pit a hug. "You did it Pit! You won! You won!"

Pit, absolutely exhausted, weakly raised his hand in victory. "Yeah... I got my first win!"

"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND MOVING ONTO THE SEMI-FINALS,

PIT!"

The audience applauded for Pit as Luigi rolled out of the ring.

"How do you feel brother?" Mario said, as Luigi leaned on him, holding his jaw.

"I feel like I just got beat up. Ugh, is their a med bay backstage?"

As Mario and Luigi made their way to the back,

the tournament bracket came on. Pit was listed in the semi-finals, Luigi was crossed out with an X.

The randomizer came on. "OUR NEXT MATCH, WILL BE

BOWSER,

VS.

DONKEY KONG!"


	3. Donkey Kong vs Bowser

"Finally, something important can happen!" Bowser said with glee, taking off his jacket.

Donkey Kong let out a series of excited noises, cracking his knuckles.

GW had to hold on to the ropes to keep his balance as the two behemoths climbed over the ropes into the ring.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, everyone talks about Godzilla vs King Kong, I guess I'm getting a front row seat!" Little Mac called as the bell rang.

Bowser and Donkey Kong locked up in a collar and elbow tie up.

"These competitors are evenly matched. You can see the strain the their faces as they jockey for control."

Bowser and Donkey Kong went back and forth in the tie up, each taking several steps forward and back.

"Why is this taking so long for a simple tie up?" Mario said.

"As a shrimp puff yourself, I can see how you are ignorant of how important this moment is." Ganondorf said, not taking his eyes off the action in the ring.

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"When you train to be a dominant, powerhouse force, having someone stronger than you is quite the doubt maker, as well as the confidence builder. You always want to establish the mentalities of superiority and inferiority early. But in this case, I agree with you. They are evenly matched, so perhaps breaking the hold first would be the best course of action."

Eventually, Bowser went low, hitting Donkey Kong in the gut with a knee.

With Donkey Kong doubled over, Bowser put his fists together to double axe handle club the back of Kong's head, plant him into the mat.

"I guess you were right." Mario said.

"Bowser with the early advantage!" Mac said.

Bowser delightedly picked Kong up, and threw him in the ropes, swinging his arm and getting ready for a clothesline when,

"Kong counters! Cross body, Bowser's flattened! Kong going for the pin! 1-"

Bowser powered out at one.

Donkey Kong climbed on top of him, and started pounding down shot after shot, Bowser barely able to block.

Dragging Bowser up by the head, Donkey Kong went over to a turnbuckle, and slammed Bowser's head into it. Bowser's head bounced right off, and Kong hit him with a liver punch.

Throwing Boswer back into the corner, Kong hoisted him up onto the top rope, and then climbed up himself.

"Is he- Is he going for a SUPERPLEX?" Mac asked incredulously. "He's got him hooked!"

Bowser realized what was going on, and before Kong could flip him, began punching Kong's guest furiously, trying to break the hold.

He succeeded, as Kong fell off the top rope onto his back!

"There we go! Get up you over-sized chimpanzee!" Bowser regained his balance on the top rope as Kong got back to his knees.

Kong eventually got back to his feet, turned around and-

"DROPKICK! A DROPKICK BY BOWSER OFF THE TOP ROPE! THE BAYOU BEAST CAN FLY!"

"Okay, I was not expecting that!" Mario said, angered to be impressed.

Bowser went for the pin. 1-2

Kong weakly kicked out at two.

Bowser didn't waste any time. He immediatly dropped knee after knee into Kong's face. Picking Kong up, Bowser threw him into the ropes again, once again setting up for a clothesline. This time he connected, turning Kong inside out.

"Bowser looking for the win. Here's 1, here's 2, here's no! Donkey Kong kicks out again. He is taking a tremendous amount of punishment!" Mac said.

Bowser sprung to his feet and ran into the ropes. Slinging back, Bowser jumped into the air and spun, splashing down onto Donkey Kong!

"Bowser hits the big splash! Got the cover! 1,2, kick out! Donkey Kong is is still in this match!"

Bowser got back up, smacking Donkey Kong in frustration. He went back to the corner, and got in a running position.

"I think Bowser is going for a spear! That could end it!"

"C'mon! On your feet! So I can knock you back turn again!" Bowser yelled.

Donkey Kong slowly rose to his feet, looking dazed and confused.

Bowser saw his chance, and charged head on full speed.

Donkey Kong saw it coming though, and dodged out of the way.

"Bowser goes for the spear! Kong dodges, bounces off the ropes and, SUPER MAN PUNCH! DONKEY KONG HITS A SUPER MAN PUNCH! BOSWER IS OUT OUT A LIGHT! KONG GOES FOR PIN! CAN HE ADVANCE? ONE, TWO, NO! BOWSER SURVIVES!"

Donkey Kong got back to his feet, lifted Boswer up, and gave Bowser two jabs in the ribs.

Bowser went for another clothesline, but Kong rolled under, and back spin kicked Bowser in the gut.

Donkey Kong took the prone Bowser, and Gorilla Pressed him in the air, holding him high above his head!

Donkey Kong took a moment to stomp around the ring, still holding Bowser above him. Then he threw Bowser into the corner, Bowser landing rib first into the turnbuckle.

Kong ran forward, did a roll, and then jumped in the air, landing on Bowser. Kong then fell back, and flipped Bowser into the air, who crashed down hard on his back!

"MONKEY FLIP!"

"Okay, that was _amazing!_ " Palutena said.

"How can these big guys be so agile?" Mario asked in disbelief.

Donkey Kong got up and beat his chest.

"KONG IS FEELING IT!" Mac yelled.

Kong picked Bowser up, and threw him into the corner. Donkey Kong lifted Bowser up to the top rope, and grabbed Bowser by the hip of his shell.

"IS HE GOING FOR IT AGAIN?!"

Donkey Kong flipped Bowser off the top rope, their bodies falling to the mat in a thunderous explosion.

"HE HIT IT! HE HIT IT! SUPERPLEX! OFF THE TOP ROPE! YOU CAN FEEL THE VIBRATIONS OFF THAT SLAM! BOTH COMPETITORS ARE DOWN!"

Neither wrestler was moving. "MOMMA MIA!" Mario said, the impact almost knocking him off his feet. "I THINK THEY'RE BOTH OUT COLD!"

Donkey Kong opened his eyes, and looked behind him to see Bowser still unconscious. Kong slowly crawled over to Bowser, managing to just sling his arm over him for the pin.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Mac called. "HE GOT HIM! HE GOT HIM! THAT'S THREE! WAIT! WHERE'S THE REF? WHERE'S GW?"

Donkey Kong realized the referee wasn't counting. He looked around, but GW was gone.

"He's over here!" Palutena looked in shocked as she noticed GW was on the arena floor. "I think those two falling down knocked him out of the ring!"

Donkey Kong quickly scrambled to his feet as the audience counted the still un-moving Bowser. "EIGHT! NINE! TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE!"

Donkey Kong tried to shake GW up, but to no avail.

"Get him back in the ring first at least!" Mario cried.

Throwing GW back into the ring, Donkey Kong again tried to shake GW awake, roaring at him to move.

Bowser woke up, and saw that Donkey Kong not only had his back turned to him, but the ref was also down.

Reacting quickly, Bowser got to his feet and

"LOW BLOW! BOWSER WITH THE CHEAP SHOT! BOWSER KICKED HIM BELOW THE BELT!"

Donkey Kong hunched over. Bowser grabbed him, put his arms underneath the Kong's arms and grabbed Kong's legs by the knees. Bowser then stood up, lifting Kong until he was upside down. Bowser then dropped down, slamming Kong's head into the mat!

"PACKAGE PILEDRIVER! A PACKAGE PILEDRIVER!" Mac called. "AND NOW, GW IS WAKING UP! I DON'T THINK HE SAW ANYTHING!"

"NO WAY!" Palutena said in horror. "HE'S CHEATING TO WIN!"

"If the referee didn't see it, its fair game. Never should have had his back turned." Ganondorf said, unsympathetic.

Mario jumped on the apron. "DON'T COUNT IT REF! HE CHEATED! HE USED A LOW BLOW!"

"THE REF IS COUNTING THE PIN! ONE! TWO! THREE! ITS OVER! BOWSER WINS!" Mac said, disgusted.

The boos poured in as GW raised Bowser's hand in victory.

"NO FAIR REF!" Mario slid into the ring. "HE CHEATED! EVERYONE SAW IT!"

"OUT OF THE WAY, SMALL FRY!" Bowser pushed Mario aside as he got out of the ring.

He put on his jacket. "I got the pin, I got the win, and now I'm leaving! Be sure to send my check through the mail!"

The chorus of boos continued to follow Bowser out of the building.

Master McHand came out with several EMTs.

"An official ruling on this match will come out on a later date, but for now-"

He paused and looked as the EMTs struggled to push Donkey Kong onto the stretcher. The stretcher bent under Kong's wait, but the EMTs slowly managed to wheel him away.

"For now, we will focus on our next match, which is...

GANONDORF

VS.

PALUTENA!

And that match starts,

right now!"


	4. Palutena vs Ganondorf

Ganondorf took off his cape. "Well, lets get this over with."

Palutena gave Pit a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding into the ring. "Wish me luck!"

"Go get him Lady Palutena!" Pit said.

Mario noticed Pit was sweating while GW was getting both competitors ready. "Hey Pit, you alright?"

"No." Pit's smiled vanished. "I think Lady Palutena is in some trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

Pit pointed at Ganondorf. "Don't you know who that is? That's Ganondorf, the Gerudo Grappler. He's supposed to be some kind of submission specialist."

"Submission specialist, huh? Let's find out." Mario muttered under his breath as the bell rang.

Ganondorf tried to get a collar-and-elbow tie-up. At first, Palutena feigned accepting the challange, but went low and kicked Ganondorf in the shins. She then quickly darted back.

"There we go. Stick and move! Stick and move!" Pit said from the outside.

Ganondorf tried to throw a punch, but Palutena dodged it, and elbowed him right in the side of his head.

Palutena then put Ganondorf in a side headlock, and stomped on his knees, trying to force him to the ground.

"Ganondorf powers through, pushes Palutena out of the hold, Palutena goes running into the ropes, followed up by a WICKED SHOULDER TACKLE BY GANONDORF! PALUTENA BOUNCED OFF THE MAT!"

"Oh no." Pit said, clutching his head.

Turning Palutena over face-down, Ganondorf leaned some of his body weight on her to stop her from moving. Grabbing her arm. Ganondorf started wrenching back on it stretching the forearms, biceps and pectoral muscles.

"Fujiwara armbar!" Mac realized. "Palutena's starting to crawl towards the ropes. If she can get there, Ganondorf's gonna have to break the hold."

Ganondorf, noticing Palutena was getting close to ropes, quickly dropped her arm. Instead, he turned over and locked his arms around her waist.

Dead-lifting Palutena up, Ganondorf then fell back, slamming Palutenda back-first into the mat.

"Gutwrench suplex! An impressive display of power as Ganondorf goes for the cover! 1-2, Palutena kicks out."

"C'mon Lady Palutena, get out of this..." Pit said nervously.

Picking Palutena up, Ganondorf threw her into the ropes and charged forward, lifting his leg up for a Big Boot. Palutena caught the foot just in time. Throwing his foot down, Palutena jumped up and kicked Ganondorf in the back of the head, dropping him.

"A counter with an enziguri! How will she follow up?"

Palutena ran to the ropes, bounced off, and slid into Ganondorf with a knee to the head.

"Shining Wizard! A cover! 1-2-"

Ganondorf kicked out.

Palutena grabbed Ganondorfs legs. Wrapping her own legs around his, Palutena dropped to the ground.

"Figure Four, A figure Four Leg-Lock! Ganondorf is screaming in pain! Can Palutena make him submit here?"

Ganondorf slowly tried to turn his body over. Palutena tried to keep him still, but Ganondorf's strength won out

"He-he flipped her over! The pressure's reversed!"

"Nononono-" Pit yelled.

Palutena tried to drag herself over to the ropes to break the hold, but Ganondorf weighing her down was too much.

She looked back, and saw Ganondorf's big feet just in range. Smashing at his feet, Palutena managed to relieve enough pressure to break free of the hold, crawling over to the ropes to stop herself from being pinned.

Taking a moment to recover, Ganondorf saw his chance. As Palutena climbed the ropes to her feet, Ganondorf grabbed her from behind and fell backwards, lifting Palutena overhead and throwing her on her neck.

"Big German Suplex from Ganondorf!" Mac called.

Palutena was in a crumpled heap as Ganondorf picked her up again. Draping her arm over him, Ganondorf lifted her high into the air over him, and started walking around the ring.

"Ganondorf showing his power with the Delayed Suplex... all that blood rushes to Palutena's head, right before being slammed down hard. And ladies and gentlemen, that is a LONG way down fast."

Palutena reacted fast, dropping knee after knee right onto Ganondorf's face. Palutena swung back down to her feet, grabbed Ganondorf's head, kicked her foot out, and fell back, dropping Ganondorf on the top of his head.

"Palutena counters with the knees... falls back, DDT! PALUTENA WITH A DDT! GANONDORF IS STOPPED IN HIS TRACKS!"

"Yes! That's it!" Pit said.

Palutena dragged the stunned Ganondorf back to his feet. She smashed his face in with several forearms, then added a couple kicks to his side for good measure.

Grabbing his arm, Palutena whipped Ganondorf across the ring, sternum first into the turnbuckles. Spinning back around gasping, Ganondorf was blasted in the face as Palutena hit him with a leaping high kick, sweeping him off his feet.

Palutena ran back, and slingshotted off the ropes. Running back into the other side of the ring, Palutena sprung over the prone Ganondorf, jumped off the second rope, and kneed Ganondorf right in the gut.

"Palutena drops the knee! Cover! One! Two! Th- Ganondorf kicks out at two!"

Palutena picked Ganodorf up and was whipping him into the ropes, but Ganondorf counted and whipped her into the ropes, bending over and going for a back body drop.

Palutena responded with a kick to the face, punting Ganondorf's head back up and making hims stagger. Palutena scooped him up and turned him upside down.

"Palutena with some power of her own! Lifting Ganondorf in the air!"

Palutena flipped Ganondorf over as she fell back, slamming him back first into the mat.

"EMERALD FLOWSION! PALUTENA WITH THE PIN! HERE'S ONE! TWO! THR- NO! GANONDORF KICKS OUT! THE GERUDO GRAPPLER STAYS ALIVE!"

"Lady Palutena! Its time to finish this! Hit Angel's Wings!" Pit yelled.

"Right!" Palutena picked Ganondorf up, and double-underhooked his arm. Trying to lift Ganondorf up, Palutena tried to rise into the air, but Ganondorf dropped down to both knees, using his heavy weight to his advantage.

Palutena broke the hold and ran into the ropes. Bouncing off, she went for a kick right for the back of Ganondorf's head.

Ganondorf caught her foot and swung it away, turning Palutena around. With her back facing him, Ganondorf pounced like a snake, wrapping his beefy arms around her neck in a headlock. Ganondorf dropped straight back, leaving Palutena's head in his vise grip.

"REAR NAKED CHOKE! A REAR NAKED BY GANONDORF! CUTTING OFF OXYGEN TO THE BRAIN!" Mac called, stunned. "HE'S WRAPPING HIS LEGS AROUND HER! PALUTENA IS FADING FAST!"

"OH NO OH NO NO NO NO!" Pit panicked. "I WAS AFRAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Holy crap, he's got her like an anaconda." Mario said, worried himself."

"I think she's done for. There is no way she can get out of that." Zelda said.

"YES SHE CAN!" Pit smacked the ring apron, pointing at the ropes. "LADY PALUTENA! THE ROPES ARE RIGHT THERE! JUST REACH FOR IT! REACH!"

Palutena saw Pit and the ropes out of the corner of her eye. Desperately she extended her hand, but slowly, her arm limped down to the mat.

GW waved the match off, and had the bell ring.

DING! DING! DING!

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, BY SUBMISSION, GANONDORF!"

www . youtube watch?v=kr-I76OxsVg

Ganondorf raised his hand in victory, feeling the effects of that match.

Pit slid into the ring, checking on Palutena. "Lady Palutena! Speak to me!" Palutena was responding, passed out from the choke-hold.

Furious, Pit gave Ganondorf a hard shove. "What's the matter with you? Don't you know you could have seriously-"

Ganondorf instantly snapped his hand around Pit's neck. Picking him up and lifting him overhead, Ganondorf slammed Pit down into the mat!

"CHOKESLAM! A CHOKESLAM BY GANONDORF, AND PIT IS OUT!"

Ganondorf sorely exited the ring, walking to the back and passing by McHand and a few EMTs carrying a stretcher and oxygen mask.

Seeing Pit lying in the ring, Master turned around to the back. "WE'RE GONNA NEED ANOTHER STRETCHER!" He quickly got a microphone. "In the meantime, we will have out last match of the first round of the tournament, and your main event of the evening.

ZELDA

VS.

MARIO!"


	5. Zelda vs Mario- End of Night One

"Showtime!" Mario excitedly yelled, sprung into the ring.

"Here we go." Zelda whispered to herself, climbing through the ropes.

Go get her brother! I know you can do it!" Luigi cheered from the outside, still holding an ice pack on his head.

"Mario and Zelda in the last match of our qualifying tournament." Mac called as the bell rung.

Mario and Zelda locked hands, trying to muscle each other around the ring.

Mario won, slowly pushing Zelda back into the ropes.

GW clapped his hands together, telling Mario to break the hold.

Mario grabbed Zelda's arm, and Irish Whipped her across the ring.

Zelda bounced off the ropes and came back at Mario, swinging her arm out and going for a clothesline.

Mario ducked under. Seeing Zelda go back into the ropes, Mario gave chase. As soon as Zelda turned around into the ropes, Mario jumped up and slammed his knee into her stomach, stopping Zelda in her tracks.

Mario grabbed Zelda by the head, and whipped her over his shoulder into a sitting position, putter her into a chinlock.

"Mario with the initial advantage." Mac said.

Mario hit a few quick strikes to the side of the ribs, wearing Zelda down. He followed up with a big knee to Zelda's back, then throwing her to the ground and covering her.

"That's the stuff!" Luigi said."

"One, t- kick out by Zelda."

Mario got up, and ran towards the ropes. Zelda recovered and rolled towards Mario, who jumped over her and ran into the ropes on the other side of the ring.

Zelda got up and leaped at the oncoming Mario, knocking him down with a double axe chop to the sternum.

"Zelda with the counter! Mario's down!"

"Uh-oh!" Luigi smacked the apron. "Quick Mario, get up!"

Picking Mario up, Zelda threw him into the corner turnbuckles. Pinning his arms back behind the ropes, Zelda took aim, and lighted up Mario's chest with a sickening knife-edge chop, the impact echoing throughout the arena.

Luigi gulped. "Even I felt that one."

Mario fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Zelda quickly picked him up off his feet, and nailed him with chop after chop after chop.

"Zelda is not letting up! Mario's chest is going to be redder than a tomato after this!"

GW started counting to 5. "1-2"

Zelda raised her hands. "Okay okay, I'll get him out of the corner."

Zelda grabbed Mario's arm and whipped him across the ring into another corner.

Seeing Zelda come at him full throttle, Mario dove out of the way at the last second. "Whew!" Luigi said. "At least that buys him some-"

Zelda ran past him, put one foot on the second rope, another foot on the top rope. Brining her lower foot to the top rope, Zelda leapt off and flipped over, catching Mario with a knee as she fell to the ground.

"Whisper in the wind! Does she have him? One, two, th- Mario kicks out!"

Zelda got back up, a little disappointed that her move didn't put Mario away.

Having an idea, Zelda got out side the ropes onto the ring apron. Climbing the ropes, Zelda looked down on the prone Mario.

"Zelda's on the top rope! What's she got in mind?"

Zelda jumped off the top rope high into the air, body fully extended. Then she stretched her feet and hands inward and outward again.

"ZELDA'S GOING FOR A FROG SPLASH!"

At the last moment, Mario rolled out of the way, letting Zelda splat into the ground stomach-first.

"MARIO GETS OUT OF WAY! HE JUST DODGED A BULLET THERE!"

"Good job Mario! Now show her what for!" Luigi nodded in approval.

Mario, holding his chest, used the ropes to prop him back up on his feet.

"Mario's got the opportunity, what's he gonna do with it?"

Picking Zelda up, Mario lifted her in to the air in a suplex hold. Falling forward, Mario had Zelda's torso bounce of the rope and fell back.

"Slingshot suplex! Mario using great ring awareness to put some extra momentum into that slam."

"Time to get things rolling!" Luigi cheered from the outside.

Mario followed up the move by leaping on top of Zelda, and flipping back, launching Zelda into the middle rope and leaving her draping over.

"Hurricanrana!"

Mario ran to the other side of the ring, and slingshotted back, and then jumped between the ropes to the outside, catching Zelda on the back of the head.

"Mario's slides outside the ring like butter, here he goes!"

Mario gave Zelda a hard smack to the face, stunning her. He then followed up with a few hard jabs.

Climbing the ropes outside on the apron, Mario ran alongside the edge and caught Zelda with a boot flush on the jaw.

"Mario's got Zelda reeling! She scurrying away! Mario in full control!"

Mario waited for Zelda to get back to her feet. Then he sprung off the top rope, and in one fluid motion, caught her head and fell back, smashing her into the mat.

"SPRINGBOARD DIVING DDT! ZELDA HAS TO BE OUT COLD! MARIO'S GOING TO THE SEMI-FINALS! ONE! TWO! THR- NO! ZELDA GET THE SHOULDER UP!THIS MATCH CONTINUES!"

Mario got up, smashing his fist into the mat. "I was sure that would be it!"

He got back to his feet. "Well, there is one thing I haven't tried." Mario waited for Zelda to get back to her feet.

Luigi's eyes lit up. "I know what he's going for! The 1-UP! If Mario hits that, its over!"

As soon as Zelda was up and turned around, Mario sprung. He jumped up on Zelda's shoulders and stuck his leg out. Zelda fell back but landed on the ropes. She sprung back forward and threw Mario up off her, and he landed neck-first on the ropes.

Zelda grabbed Mario's neck from behind and fell down, smacking Mario into the mat.

"Mario was going for some kind of lariat, but Zelda countered with the ropes. It was either great ring presence, or just pure luck. Either way, Zelda stopped Mario with a neckbreaker."

Zelda dragged Mario up, and moved him over toward the turnbuckle. Lifting him up, Zelda put Mario seated on the top rope, back turned to the ring. Zelda then went ont eh attack, slashing into Mario's back with more chop strikes.

Luigi winced. "I am so glad he is wearing clothes..."

"Zelda using more chops. Just tearing at Mario's kidneys with those shots. Every ounce of his body has to be welting and bruising."

Zelda then pulled Mario down, leaving him upside down on the turnbuckles.

"She's got him in the Tree of Woe! The blood rushing to your head as your opponent tees off on you!"

Zelda put a few well-placed palm strikes to Mario's gut. She then walked across the ring to the opposite corner. Zelda came roaring back, charging across and sliding into Mario, drilling him in the head.

"A baseball slide! That'll knock Mario off the tree. Zelda is in complete control in this match right now. Both are trying to get into that last spot of the semi's tonight. They will join Pit, Bowser, and Ganondorf."

Zelda went for another cover. "One-Two-Thre-MARIO JUST KICKS OUT! HOW MUCH MORE DOES HE HAVE LEFT IN HIM?"

"I have to try to end it. Now." Zelda told herself.

"Look out Mario!" Luigi warned.

Dragging the groggy Mario back to his feet, Zelda put him on the ropes. Bouncing him off, Zelda was about to let go and whip him across the ring when Mario countered with a back kick, taking all the air out of her and dropping her to a knee.

"Mario with the huge counter! One last rally!"

Mario ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes, put his hands together and went going to a double axle handle smash. He swung, but Zelda moved out of the way. Zelda ran to the ropes, came off, and dropped her leg right onto the back of Mario's head, dropping him!

"SCISSOR KICK! ZELDA'S GOT THE PIN! ONE! TWO! THRE-NO! MARIO SAYS NO! HE WILL NOT BE DENIED! MARIO KICKS OUT AT TWO!"

Zelda had to finish it. Exhausted, she dead-lifted Mario up on her shoulders. "Twilight Slam!"

As she fell back, Mario leapt off her shoulders at the last second. Falling back into the ropes, Mario bounced back, jumped up,

"A COUNTER! HE HITS THE LARIAT! MARIO HITS THE LARIAT! ZELDA NEVER SAW IT COMING! THE PIN! ONE! TWO! THREE! MARIO WINS! MARIO IS GOING TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

"There we go!" Luigi came into the ring, hugging his worn out brother. "I'm glad one of us got to the next round."

Master came back out, holding a mic. "Congratulations Mario, you are one of the four wrestlers remaining. Along with Pit the Angel, Bowser the Bayou Beast, and Ganondorf the Gerudo Grappler. Next week, we will have the semi-finals. The two winners of those matches will go one to Smashamania to fight for the World Smash Championship!"

He turned towards the camera. "Be sure to tune in next time, to Monday Night Brawl!"


	6. Night Two and Luigi vs Donkey Kong

Week 2

* * *

www . youtube watch?v =jLspUgOz4Ak

Master McHand came down the ramp into the ring, holding a breifcase. "How's everybody doing tonight?!"

The arena responded with massive cheers from the audience.

"All right all right, lets get down to business. Tonight will showcase the semi-final matches, which will be: Mario vs Pit, and Ganondorf vs Bowser. The winners of those matches will go in, in 2 weeks, to main event Smashamania!

But, I do have something in mind for our more unfortunate contestants."

McHand opened the briefcase. "At Smashamania, There will be a 15-man battle royal for this!" He held up a silver championship, with a thin oval in the middle. "This, is the Nintendo Championship! It will act as the minor championship for the time being. Whoever can overcome fourteen other men and women will have the honor, glory and-"

www. youtube watch?v = 6K6PnejXNGw

McHand stopped, and turned towards the ramp. Donkey Kong was coming down to the ring, and leading him was a woman in a red dress.

Instead of shaking McHand's hand, she took his mic. "I'm Pauline. Donkey Kong's translator. And my friend here is very upset at what happened last week."

Donkey Kong snorted and beat his chest.

"Under YOUR watch, my client was cheated out of a fair contest, and he demands satisfaction!" She looked over at the Nintendo title belt. "I believe _that_ would suffice, would it not?"

Donkey Kong nodded his approval.

"Look look, just hold on for a minute. I can't give you the title tonight. But what I can give you, is a match. Its going to be right now, and its going to be against... Luigi!"

Master called to the back. "Lugi, get out here. You got a match!"

Donkey Kong squinted at McHand, then reluctantly nodded his approval, motioning for Pauline to get out the ring.

www . youtube watch?v=HNcu4IjNjsY

Luigi came out from the back, looking at the hulking monster waiting for him in the ring. "Oh... why me?"

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL! MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING, WEIGHING IN AT 115 POUNDS, LUIGI!"

Once both competitors were in the ring, the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to Monday Night Brawl. Litte Mac here on call for this match. And here we go."

Donkey Kong reach tried to grab Luigi, but the thin plumber jumped back, out of his grasp. Kong tried again, but Luigi was one step ahead of him.

 _As long as I stay out of his reach, I'll be fine._ Luigi thought to himself, right before his back bumped into the turnbuckle.

He turned around in shock. _Oh no._

"Donkey Kong's plan to trap Luigi works! After a week long to stew over his loss to Bowser, Kong is ready to take out his aggression."

Kong charged with a wild grin on his face. He sprang into the air, ready to pounce down on Luigi

"Here comes Kong, going for the Monkey Flip!"

Luigi dove out of the way at the last second, having Kong smash his head into the top turnbuckle.

Seeing the dazed Kong, Luigi saw his chance. Jumping on the second rope, Luigi sprang off and kicked Kong straight in the mouth with a roundhouse.

"Luigi with the Disaster Kick! Kong is down!"

Not even going for the pin, Luigi got up on the top rope, jumped off, and planted both of his feet right into Kong!

"GOOMBA STOMP! THE COVER! ONE! TWO T-"

Kong kicked out two, throwing Luigi out of the ring with the power of his kick-out.

"Luigi's gone flying out of the ring! Kong buys himself time to recover."

As Luigi was sprawled up on the arena floor, Pauline looked down at him.

"Filthy green gnat! What are you doing to my Donkey Kong?"

As Luigi got back to his feet, he couldn't help but stare at Pauline. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Let's not get hasty here! I wouldn't want to upset a beautiful woman such as yourself. Can't we just talk abou-"

Donkey Kong rushed Luigi from behind, knocking him to the ring floor. Picking Luigi up, Donkey Kong threw him back into the ring over the top rope.

Pauline snapped her fingers. "END IT!"

Donkey Kong picked Luigi up. Grabbing him by the triceps, Donkey Kong hoisted Luigi into the air over his head. Falling down, Kong slammed Luigi down to the mat, crushing his neck and shoulders.

"CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB! ONE! TWO! THREE! THAT'LL DO IT! LUIGI'S OUT! THIS MATCH IS OVER! DONKEY KONG GETS THE WIN!"

www . / watch ?v=6K6PnejXNGw

Pauline applauded as Donkey Kong raised his hand in victory.

McHand came back out, wining a bit at the sight of Luigi.

"Now that we all witnessed that match, I think its time to get down to business!

Our Next match will be the 2 round of the SSB tournament!

BOWSER

VS

GANONDORF!"


End file.
